Gabe's Johto Pokemon Adventures Episode 2: The Sick Cyndaquil
by DisneyFan229
Summary: Gabe has arrived in the Johto region where she plans on entering the Johto league. But first she must help a young girl's Cyndaquil who is sick. Can Gabe help cure it? A mysterious man promised to give her a gift: A Pokemon. Which Pokemon will he give her? Read to find out.


La La La! Gabe sang as she walked through the entrance to the Johto region. I'm in Johto! Gabe thought happily. A man walked up to her. Welcome to New Bark Town, he greeted. Are you here to choose your first starter Pokemon? Nope, I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. I already have a starter. A Chameleon, I named him Char. How would you like to see the starters? The man asked. Sure! Gabe replied. What's your name? The man asked. My name's Gabe! Gabe smiled. What's your name sir? My name's Professor Elm. I am the professor of the Johto Region. Ah, do you know Professor Oak? Gabe asked. Yes, he's an old friend of mine. Professor Elm replied. He took Gabe into the Pokemon research lab. These are our starter Pokemon trainers can choose from in the Johto region: Chikorita [a-grass-type] Professor Elm montioned to a green Pokemon who was sleeping. Chikorita. Gabe opened her PokeDex and scanned the Pokemon. _Chikorita, The Leaf Pokemon,_ _A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays._ Cyndaquil [a fire-type] whom I just gave to a new trainer. Her name is Celia. Cyndaquil hmm. Gabe looked up Cyndaquil in the PokeDex. _Cyndaquil, The Fire Mouse Pokemon, It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection._ And this is our very playful Totodile [a water-type]. Totodile. Gabe looked up Totodile in the PokeDex. _Totodile, The Big Jaw Pokemon, Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful._ So where is Celia? Gabe asked. She just left a minute ago. I can contact her for you if you like. Professor Elm said. Yes please, Gabe smiled. Suddenly a girl who looked to be about 9 with long brown hair and glasses came up. Dad, Totodile got loose again. The girl said. Bridget, can you go and try to catch it. Professor Elm said. Sure! Bridget said and walked away to find Totodile. That is my daughter Bridget, she can act kind of like an know it all sometimes. Hmm. Can I go help her? Gabe asked. Sure! Bridget may need some help. Gabe went to find Bridget. Hi, who are you? Bridget asked. I'm Gabe, I'm a trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Gabe smiled kindly. Bridget sighed. Do you need some help finding Totodile. Gabe asked. I'm gonna need a lot of help finding this naughty Pokemon. Bridget said. It's impossible to take care of. And it's supposed to go to a new trainer today. I will try my best to help you. Bridget and Gabe searched. Suddenly Gabe saw it. There over there! Gabe pointed. Bridget trapped Totodile in a CD disk holder. Gotcha you naughty Pokemon! Bridget muttered. She took it back to its ball and placed it in there. Thanks for helping me, now I gotta go finish my studies. Bridget bowed. Gabe bowed back. It was a pleasure. Bridget nodded and ran off. Bridget goes to school? Gabe asked Professor Elm. Yes, she goes to Pokemon Academy, a special school for Pokemon trainers. I enrolled her there myself. Where's her mom? Gabe asked. I'm sorry to say that my wife, Virgina died a couple of years ago. Bridget still can't get over the fact that her mother is gone. Oh dear, Gabe sighed. Here is Celia for you! Professor Elm, my Cyndaquil is sick! Can you help me cure it? Celia cried holding a sick Cyndaquil. I'm kind of busy Cece, but I can send my assistant Gabe over. Good, please hurry. Celia cried and hung up. Gabe, I want you to go and help her Cyndaquil before its fever gets worse. I have to stay and look after things. And if you help her, I will give you a gift in return. Gabe smiled. Thanks! Gabe managed to find Celia. Celia, I heard you need help. Yeah, my Cyndaquil is in bad shape. Gabe felt the Cyndquil's forehead. Yeah, it does have a fever. It needs water. Hold on a minute. Gabe said and she ran off to find water. Gabe brought water back and fed it to the sick Cyndaquil. Now we must have it lay down. Gabe said and had the Cyndaquil lay down to cure its fever. You're quite a help expert. Thanks! Celia smiled. You're welcome! A few mintues later, Cyndaquil was feeling healthy again. It ran around and around. Suddenly a net fell on it and the net turned into a cage trapping the Cyndaquil. Cynda! Cyndaquil cried in fear. What's going on? What are you doing with my Cyndaquil? Celia demanded. Suddenly, a teenage girl, and a teenage boy appeared and said their motto. We're taking this Cyndaquil with us to give to the boss and it's gonna earn us a big promotion. Jessie grinned evilly. What selfish people! Celia shouted. Gabe threw a Poke Ball, Pik come on out and help! Pik appeared and glared at Team Rocket. What's that Pokemon? Celia asked. She looked up Pik in her PokeDex. _Pikachu, The Electric Mouse Pokemon, When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks._ Cool, you have a Pikachu! Celia smiled. Pikachu, use thunder fang to break Cyndaquil's cage. Pik used his thunder fang and the cage broke sending Cyndaquil back to Celia who hugged it tightly. Hey! Give it back! We stole it first! Jessie ordered. Cyndaquil, are you ready to fight? Celia asked. Cynda! Quil! Cyndaquil prepared for battle. Now Cyndaquil, use ember! Celia ordered. Cyndaquil used its ember to send Team Rocket blasting off. WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! They cried. Cyndaquil, are you okay? Celia asked. Cynda! Cyndaquil nodded. Good girl! Celia said patting Cyndaquil. Is your Cyndaquil a girl? Gabe asked. Uh-huh. Celia nodded. Why didn't you tell me? Gabe asked. I didn't know if I should trust you at first, so I kept her gender a secret. Well Gabe, thanks for helping me cure my Cyndaquil. Celia said. No problem, good luck on your journey Celia. Gabe waved. Excuse me, is this Gabe? A hooded man asked. Yeah, why? Gabe asked. I have something for you. The hooded man handed her a gift box. Thanks! Gabe thanked him. As soon as he left, Gabe opened the box. A Cyndaquil with a pink bow came and hugged her. Wow, a girl Cyndaquil! Thanks mister! Gabe smiled. I shall name you Cynthia! Gabe set off with Cynthia on her shoulder. The hooded man watch from afar and took of his cloak. I said I would give her a gift. The man said revealing himself to be Professor Elm. I never said it would be a Pokemon. She seemed very happy to receive that Cyndaquil. I hope she takes good care of it. And Professor Elm walked back to his lab humming a happy tune.


End file.
